Locket In Secret
by Irma Lair
Summary: Stella tiene un secreto que ni a Loretta puede confesar. Stella tiene un medallón con un retrato, y en el aparece un hombre... que ella no puede recordar por más que lo intente. "Castlevania Portrait of Ruin" Spoilers


**Disclaimer****: La saga de Castlevania no me pertenece, es propiedad de Konami etc... Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, su único fin es el de entretener a los lectores.**

**

* * *

**

**Locket In Secret **

**Stella guardaba un secreto.**

**Un secreto que ni a su queridísima hermana menor Loretta le había contado.**

**Algo que le hacía sentir un dolor dulce y a la vez amargo en el corazón.**

**Stella tenía un medallón. **

**Y dentro de el había un retrato desconcertante para ella, pero tan familiar… tan aterradoramente familiar… y, sin embargo tan olvidado… Loretta y ella sonriendo junto a un hombre desconocido. **

**¿Quién era él?. Por más que lo intentaba, Stella no podía recordarlo… **

**Era humano, eso seguro. ¡Y ellas parecían también unas vulgares mortales en el retrato!. **

**Pero aquello era un disparate, su hermana y ella siempre habían sido vampiras. Habían nacido como tales, ¿no es así?. ¡El Gran Brauner era su padre!**

_**Su padre…**_

**A Stella le ardía el corazón cuando pensaba en la palabra "padre". Y no sabía por qué.**

**Tampoco sabía por que guardaba el medallón como un tesoro. Por qué lo ocultaba de su hermana Loretta… y hasta del propio Brauner.**

**Desconocía también el motivo por el cual, cuando observaba fijamente el retrato (algo que, muy a su pesar, hacía a menudo) tratando de recordar quién era aquel hombre que había junto a su hermana y ella, se le escapaban las lágrimas y sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, palpitante e hiriente como si la oprimieran el corazón. **

**La nostalgia que la invadía entonces era tal que se sentía asfixiada y a veces hasta incluso mareada.**

**Pero sobretodo, Stella se sentía frustrada. ¡Por que sabía que debía de recordar algo muy importante al mirar aquel retrato, algo relacionado con su vida y la de su hermana, y no lo lograba!**

**Y muy, muy en el fondo a veces pensaba que su querido padre Brauner no les había dicho toda la verdad a Loretta y a ella. Sentía como si **

**les guardara un gran secreto. Algo que no quería que ellas supieran. Tal vez relacionado con el hombre del retrato…**

**Pero esto es algo que Stella jamás reconocería en voz alta.**

**Era tan ufana, tan altiva… Se sentía muy orgullosa de su condición de vampira, creía que los humanos estaban por debajo de ella. Que **

**eran escoria y que no deberían existir.**

**Y, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar precisamente en un humano, que la hacía sentirse extrañamente bien. Confortada y protegida, sólo con observar su rostro varonil, firme pero sereno. **

**Sí, Stella tenía un medallón**_**.**_

**Y en las largas noches malditas del Castillo de Drácula quizá la hubiéramos visto oculta en las sombras, contemplando a escondidas el **

**retrato de otro tiempo que la absorbía poco a poco, presentándole dudas cada vez mayores acerca de su vida y la de su hermana, si **

**realmente el lazo que las unía a Brauner era tan fuerte… Irrompible cómo a simple vista parecía.**

**Stella se sentía en paz cuando observa los ojos del hombre desconocido, que le transmitían amor y ternura. Una mirada imposible de olvidar, que Brauner jamás podría tener. **

**Jamás podría mirar a Loretta y a Stella así, como un verdadero padre que observa a sus hijas con todo su cariño. Como lo hacía aquel desconocido de la foto.**

**Stella tenía un secreto**_**. **_**Y jamás lo confesaría.**

**El medallón era su tesoro, y el hombre del retrato estaba en su corazón.**

**Y en el fondo desconfiaba de Brauner, muy, muy en el fondo…**

**Y sabía que pronto recordaría lo que perdió...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: ¡Hola!. Soy yo, Irma Lair. Este es otro de mis fanfics, esta vez de "Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin". ¡Me encanta ese videojuego!. Y ADORO a Eric Lecarde. También me gustan mucho las gemelas, me encantó y me dio mucha pena su historia, por eso escribí este fanfic. **

**En el videojuego, Jonathan encuentra un medallón con una foto de Stella y Loretta junto a Eric Lecarde (Wind), a raíz de esto descubre el secreto de Eric, que Stella y Loretta son en realidad sus hijas y que eran humanas antes de que Brauner las convirtiera en vampiras y les borrara la memoria.**

**Pues bien, este fic trata sobre cómo Stella tiene el medallón con la foto y se siente confundida al verla, por que sus recuerdos sepultados sobre su verdadero padre la llaman. Ese es su secreto.**

**Me gustó mucho lo del medallón, por eso el fic trata sobre él. Y sobre la confusión de Stella.**

**Espero que os haya gustado… si es así, ¡¡por favor, dejad review!!.**

**Cómo siempre, ¡¡muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y a todos los que me dejáis reviews!!. ¡¡Os lo agradezco de todo corazón!!.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
